Salvation Through Scandal
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Cornelius made the mistake of ignoring signs before. When his nephew is in trouble with the Ministry, he vows not to make that mistake again.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _For Round Four of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition._

 **Holyhead Harpies, Beater 1.**

 **Mandatory Prompt** \- Write about the Fudge Family.

 **Optional Prompts** \- 3. Rare / 5. Print.

 **Word Count without AN** \- 957

 **Note** \- Rufus Fudge is Cornelius' nephew.

* * *

Thanks to my Wonder Woman, Amber, and Sam for Beta'ing.

* * *

 **Salvation Through Scandal**

Cornelius stalked down the corridors of the Law and Enforcement department to the holding cells. His hands shook with anger as he knocked briefly before entering the end cell, unsurprised to find his nephew sitting back in his seat, looking wholly unconcerned at his current situation.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he growled, before the door had even fully closed behind him.

Rufus stared at him for a moment before he snorted. "I was thinking that this room could do with a paint. It's awfully dull in here, Uncle. I'd tell you to sort it out, but you're not the Minister anymore, are you?"

"I hope you realise this is going to be all over the Daily Prophet? Yet another humiliation," Cornelius huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Rufus grinned cheekily. "Because we all know that the Prophet likes to print the _real_ news."

"You promised me when I got you the job in the Improper Use of Magic office that you'd sort your life out and stop with the stupid bloody experiments!"

"Sit down, before you fall down, Uncle C. You look like you're about to keel over. Besides, it wasn't even an experiment. It was an accident."

Glowering at his nephew, Cornelius took the only remaining seat.

"How can you have an accident that vanishes an entire Muggle tube train?"

Rufus chuckled. "Do you even know what a tube train is, Uncle?"

"Of course I do!" Cornelius replied angrily. "Answer the question! How can you classify _that_ as an accident?"

"I don't know. How do you classify missing You-Know-Who's return as an accident?" Rufus replied, raising his eyebrow sharply. "I don't know how it happened, Uncle. It certainly wasn't intentional; otherwise, I would have been able to help them return it."

"The Obliviators had a job and a half trying to cover up your mess," Cornelius groused. "It's a rare day when they see me coming and smirk openly, knowing that I was on my way down to try and mop up after you!"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I know what I did, Uncle Cornelius, and yes, I know, I've disappointed you. I've messed up again, blah, blah, blah. Don't you think I already know I'm a screw up? Between you and Mum and Dad, I can hardly forget that little fact, can I?"

Cornelius blinked at the bitter tone of his nephew, then frowned.

He hadn't realised that Rufus felt like that, hadn't known that he didn't know that his parents and Cornelius were actually very proud of the young man, no matter that he was a little… eccentric. He was about to tell his nephew when the door opened and two Aurors came in, one of them looking rather apologetic.

"We've to take Rufus' statement now, Mr Fudge," Auror Dawlish said politely. "You'll have to leave."

"Very well. Call for me when he's done, I'll come and pick him up."

"That won't be necessary," Rufus muttered. "I'm sure I can find my own way home."

Raising his eyebrows at Dawlish, Cornelius waited for the understanding nod from the Auror to confirm that he'd be called, then, patting Rufus' shoulder once, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He debated briefly on alerting his brother and his wife, both to the situation at hand and the unfortunate fact that Rufus seemed to believe they thought of him as a… burden? It didn't take Cornelius long to decide against it, knowing that in their anger at him being questioned by the Aurors (again), they'd not take in the latter, and more important, facts.

Knowing that it would be down to him to deal with, Cornelius wondered what he could possibly do to show his nephew that he was proud of him. It wasn't like he could make any charges levelled against him disappear; since losing his position as Minister, he didn't have that kind of power anymore.

Perhaps simplicity was what was needed. Good food, a friendly chat? He could only hope that it would be enough. Either way, something needed to be done. He couldn't have his nephew doubting his family's love and affection. With the state of the world at the moment, lesser things had turned good people to the dark.

Sighing to himself, Cornelius made his way back to the office. Wayward nephew or no, he still had work to finish before he could leave for the day, and he needed to prepare himself for the obviously necessary chat with Rufus.

* * *

"I told you that I could find my own way home," Rufus said when he saw Cornelius awaiting him at the Auror desk.

"Hmm. I know you did. I thought you might like to get something to eat before you went home," Cornelius replied.

After only a moment of hesitation, Rufus smirked. "As long as you take off that ridiculous bowler hat."

They Flooed from the Atrium, to an out of the way wizarding restaurant that Cornelius favoured. Seated immediately, Cornelius leant on the table, looking at his nephew.

"When you were talking earlier… You should know that you're wrong, Rufus. I am proud of you. As are your mother and father. I know we- I- don't say it often enough, but I've never believed you to be a screw up. Do I wish you would think before acting occasionally? Of course I do. But… You're a credit to the family name. Never doubt that."

Rufus sat staring for a moment, and Cornelius waited patiently, looking over his menu as though he had not a care in the world.

"Thanks," Rufus murmured after a moment, pointedly looking at his own menu. "I still think the bowler hat is ridiculous though."

Cornelius snorted. "Of course you do."


End file.
